Remembrance
by Terra ForceXIII
Summary: In the Keyblade Graveyard, Aqua and her friends search for Terra's Sentiment. As she struggles to save him, she finds that it'll take more than words to save his soul. One-shot Terra x Aqua


**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

_**A/N: **_**This takes place during a fictional KH3, where Sora, Riku, & kairi found Aqua and awakened Ven, and now they're heading for Terra**

**Writer ****Terra ForceXIII**

_~*~ Remembrance ~*~_

As the five wielders of the keyblade walk among the graves of their predecessors, thousands of among millions of fallen keys rested in the rocky land, awaiting their master's call that will never surface. The blue haired one of the five looked around and forgotten memories quickly haunted back into her mind, making her frown and down at her feet.

"_It's been ten years since that day, back when we were together for the last time," _Aqua thought in despair.

"Aqua, you look sad," Ven spoke next to her.

Aqua glanced over at her friend, seeing him as he was ten years ago, for a person being asleep and without a heart doesn't age as normal as usual. In fact, he didn't look a day older; he was still shorter than Aqua but was about the same height as Sora.

"I'm fine, just can't wait to see Terra again," Aqua whispered, growing a soft smile.

True, she was excited to see him again, but she was worried too. When she first met Sora, he told her that he fought against a stranger in rusted bronze armor in field of keys; Aqua knew exactly where he was talking about and knew that Terra wears bronze armor too. So they headed to the Keyblade Graveyard to find him, or at least, what's left of him.

"Sora, you said you fought him here?" Aqua asked, looking around to see nothing but rocky mountains and dusty currents of wind.

"Yeah, we found him kneeling down and holding a giant bronze key like Terra's," Sora answered.

Aqua looked around the endless fields of keys, seeing no signs of life, her expression filled with sorrow and worry. But then she noticed something appearing from afar, the dusty winds clearing to reveal something perched on the ground.

"Terra?" Aqua gasped, seeing the familiar armor kneeling down with both hands rested on the bronze key's hilt.

Everyone looked, watching as the Sentiment's helmet tilted up, the visor looking straight at them.

_Go away…_

Aqua flinched, hearing a voice warning them. The armor lifted itself off its knee, standing straight and grasping the key's hilt with a tight grip. Sora gulped, thinking back on the last time he fought him, he was tuff and showed no emotion what's so ever, making it a dangerous foe.

_Go away…_

Aqua heard the voice again, and apparently her friends did too, seeing them summoning their keyblades in case of an attack.

"Terra!" Aqua called. "It's me, Aqua, don't you remember me?"

The armor didn't respond, it readied its keyblade and charged with both hands raising the key like a hammer. Aqua's reflexes kicked in, summoning her _Rainfall _and prepared for combat, her friends backing her up.

"He's not responding, we have to attack," Sora spoke. "We don't have to hurt him but just make sure he doesn't hurt us."

Everyone nodded, dispersing as the bronze warrior smashed the ground they were standing on. The armor twirled around and burst towards Sora, Sora's _Kingdom Key_ colliding with _Ends of the Earth. _The spiky brunette cringed, using all his strength to hold him off, but the armor grinded his blade further with such force, putting Sora to his knees.

The armor turned its helmet, seeing Riku lunging at him from behind. The armor jumped to the side, Riku's key colliding to Sora's by accident.

"Riku, what are you doing?" Sora spoke hysterically.

"Shut up, I was aiming for him," Riku protested.

Meanwhile, Ven was using his speed to unleashing a flurry of attacks, remembering Master Eraqus's words of training, 'A strong offense is a good defense'.

"Come on, Terra, snap out of it!" Ven spoke, blocking his friend's attacks.

The armor was silent as he struck his giant key with sheer force, sparks flying from Ven's key with every strike. Terra's armor held his key's hilt with both hands, the blade's fangs touching the ground behind him, he used all the strength in the world as his blade skidded the ground then colliding with Ven's key in a loud clang, sending the boy flying.

"Terra, please stop," Aqua called, making the armor turn towards her.

The armor charged at her, making the water maiden gasp and defend herself with her key. She tighten her teeth in stress, blocking the familiar blows that she knew so much from before, back when they were training in The Land of Departure.

The armor hit from below, sending Aqua's key flying out of reach. She fell back, watching as the armor lifted his key for a final blow, Aqua hearing her friends calling her name from afar, but unable to reach her.

"_Terra… _I _know you're in there_…" Aqua thought desperately.

As the armor's blade began to fall, Aqua lifted herself up and wrapped her arms around its cold chest, closing her eyes tight and expecting retaliation, but then everything went silent. She pealed her eyes slightly open, seeing nothing but blackness.

She realized that she was holding nothing, gasping and looking at her empty arms. She stood on nothing; there was no sky, just an empty void. She looked around, finding nothing but more blackness that consumed her vision.

"Where… am I?' She whispered.

She turned around, finally seeing something other than nothing, something or someone was visible from afar, seeing only a speck. Aqua ran, the speck getting bigger till her eyes widened in shock, seeing her long lost friend sitting on the ground (Or nothing apparently).

"Terra!" Aqua called, running over to him.

The tall brunette was sitting on the ground, his body tilted forward and his arm perched on his bent leg, and his head was down. Aqua's smile quickly disappeared, getting no answer from her friends.

She bent down. "Terra, it's me, Aqua," She spoke softly.

Terra didn't answer, making the blue haired girl even more worried. She got on her knees and looked at him, noticing his painful expression. He wasn't smiling or frowning, his eyes were half closed with the bluish color that use to show such life now was dim with empty despair.

"Terra… Terra, look at me," Aqua tried again, placing her soft hand on his cheek.

She forced his head to turn, his empty eyes going through her ocean blue ones, still not responding. Aqua was feeling even more worried now, her aching heart eager to see him but felt no warmth in his eyes.

"A… Aqua…." Terra finally whispered; his voice low and cracked from years of disuse. "That name… it sounds so… familiar…"

Aqua gasped, her heart feeling as if it cracked with those words. How could he not remember her, she got closer to him and expected his condition. "What do you mean, we're friends, Terra," Aqua spoke desperately.

"I… I think I remember that name…" Terra whispered. "I… had a friend named Aqua…"

"Yes, Terra, it's me," Aqua spoke annoyed.

Terra's head tilted downwards, his dim eyes looking deep into the void. "I remember… being a keyblade wielder… and being with others…"

Aqua was stunned; realizing that Terra has been here in this empty place for ten years, during that time it put him in so much despair, in till his mind finally broke.

"I need to get you out of here," Aqua spoke, trying her best to move him but failed. "Terra, please snap out of it, I need you!"

"Why, I'm a failure…" Terra whispered. "I lost everything I ever cared for, my master, my best friends, and… even her…"

Aqua stopped, hearing something that caught her attention, he said "her," is he talking about Aqua?

"Terra, you didn't lose me, I'm here with you," Aqua spoke, placing her hand on his cheek again.

"I lost her… she was the most important part of my heart…" Terra confessed.

Aqua gasped, her eyes beginning to water with sadness. He loved her, and kept those suppressed feelings inside for so long, that it broke him apart.

Aqua struggled to keep talking, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. "Terra, please come back, I don't want to lose you."

He didn't answer, Aqua's lips quivering and finding the strength to go on. She moved Terra's head towards her, her eyes closing as she gently placed her lips on is, her other hand placed on his cheeks to keep him close.

"_Terra, please come back…"_

Their lips disconnected, Aqua looking into Terra's eyes with a pleading expression. Terra's face showed nothing, but then started to change, his half closed eyes widened with color, his expression forming into surprise.

"Aqua?" He spoke dumbfounded.

Aqua smiled, tears still cascading down her red cheeks. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him, her head resting on his collarbone. Terra circled his arms around her, deepening their embrace.

"I… I thought I lost you," Terra whispered.

"I thought so too," Aqua sobbed.

They both looked at each other, Aqua smiling with such bliss. They both moved forward and kissed again, only this time, both with passion.

A bright light consumed them, and then everything became clear again. Aqua was back in the graveyard, her eyes closed as her arms were still around the armor. In a burst of light, the armor disappeared and was replaced by a tall brunette, his eyes closed as well. Small particles of light radiated from their bodies, both completely immerged in their embrace. Then Aqua looked up, seeing Terra's dark blue eyes again.

"Terra, you're back!" They heard Ven's voice.

Terra and Aqua looked around, seeing their friends running to them. "It's good to be back," Terra chuckled.

"Oh, Terra," Aqua spoke eagerly, Terra looking at her again. "That last kiss didn't count; you still need to give me a real one this time."

Terra smirked, Aqua placing her hand on his cheek, holding Terra still as she kissed him for real this time.

_~~ The End ~~_

**I thought about this story for a long time and debated on posting it, hope you enjoyed. :)**


End file.
